Nightmare
by LittleRock17
Summary: After a very long day Jo goes back to her - and Alex's - home, only to find her worst nightmare... until someone saves her from it. Continuation of 13x09. Oneshot Jolex.


**Hello! I'm back with another Jolex oneshot :) it's not the continuation from my previous one since Jo isn't pregnant (I don't think she will be on the series, it's benn like 3 months since they could have conceived :v and Jo wouldn't keep that from Alex). I really hope you like it becuase I loved writing it!**

 **Disclaimer: Jo, Alex and other characters belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Jo had just come back home from the case she was send to. The collapse of the apartment building was under control, all of the survivors were send to GSMH and the poor dead victims' bodies had been recovered from the site. She had worked an 18 hours shift before the disaster, so after everything was taken care of, Bailey send her home. Jo could feel her shoulders and neck stiff from all the surgeries she assisted, keeping her eyes open was an enormous task and her lower back was killing her. The brunette felt like she could sleep for an entire day after this. The growling of her stomach distracted her as she was about to open the door but not even her hunger could beat her exhaustion.

It was almost midnight when she walked into her – and Alex's – loft and after being out for almost 40 hours straight, the only thing she did as she entered was take off her shoes, jacket and jeans and climb into bed only in her socks and the gray t-shirt she had since she left the residents' lounge. She didn't even take off the silver watch she always wore on her right wrist – which marked 11:47 p.m. according to the last time she checked just outside her home. Just as she rolled over her back and closed her eyes, a knock on the door make her open them again.

She wondered who it could be that late at night. Maybe it was Steph, worried about her and the trial the next morning but… she would've called her first, not appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night. Without getting out of bed, she reached for her phone in her discarded jeans, only to realize it was out of battery so even if Steph did call, she wouldn't know. With a sigh she stood up, put on her jeans – not bothering in re-buttoning them – and walked to the door. Jo's heart stopped as soon as she opened it but before she could react and close it again, she had a hand around her throat.

"Hi, darling. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Said the blonde man who was choking the brunette. Jo had both of her hands in his forearm, trying – unsuccessfully – to break or diminish his hold. She could barely breathe.

"H-how did y-you…?" She tried to ask but her air supply wasn't enough. "The t-trial is to-tomo…"

"Trial? What trial are you talking about?" The man – a tall, strong and handsome man – pushed her inside the loft while tightening his grip around her neck. "What did you do, little bitch?" His blue-green eyes darkened with rage.

"N-nothin'! I-I didn't…" Jo couldn't finish her sentence because of the punch to the stomach she received. He let go of her throat and the brunette kneeled, embracing her middle with one hand and her neck with the other. Jo started coughing, she stopped covering her stomach and supported herself with her right hand in the floor, trying to breath but with no luck. She felt the skin of her neck burn, already red from his rough touch. It burned even more when her tears made contact with the hurt skin. _'How is this happening!? It can't be!'_ she thought, unable to move.

"Looks like I came all the way here so I could teach you another lesson." The man said with a smirk while looking back at her and later to the door. The blonde walked towards it and closed it. "I don't want you to think about running away again, sweetie." He got closer to his wife, sat on his heels in front of her, and – with his left hand – he lifted her chin. "You know? Changing your name was really smart…" He caressed Jo's chin with his thumb. "It took me a lot of time to finally find you but here we are…" He sighed. "Together." The blonde man leaned and kissed Jo's forehead.

Jo leaned back, refusing to be touched by him. He snorted.

"How…?" Her breathing was still fast. The brunette was terrified.

"How did I find you?" He stood up. "To be honest, I'm surprised too. I mean, it's been years, right?" The man said with scorn while he kicked her in the stomach. The kick send Jo several feet away. She rolled on her back, only to feel his foot pressing hard just below her breast. She had at least one bruised rib.

"Stop… please." The brunette cried out even when those words never worked in the past. He pressed even harder, even with her hands trying to take his foot off of her.

"It was hard… I had no idea of what was your new name, where did you go or how did you look – by the way, you look far better as a brunette than the black hair you used to have – so…" he lifted his foot and kneeled, each leg at one side of Jo, clutched her wrists at the sides of her head and leaned so that his face was directly above hers. "… I thought, 'she has no one, no family, no friends, no one she could go to, she could be in freakin' Mexico and I wouldn't know'… and I thought about just let it go, I actually did, for several years… but, some months ago and completely out of nowhere, I remembered…" Jo could feel his hot breath against her face and smell the mint in it. It was the most disgusting thing she ever felt. He got closer, so his lips were brushing her left ear. She felt the stubble he had when he spoke. "… That teacher who always helped you." Mrs. Schmidt, oh God.

"No." She shook her head, tears came out of her eyes harder.

"Yes." He pulled back to look at her eyes and happily nodded. "At first I didn't remember her name so I thought it would be useless but when it came to me I knew she was the only person who you would never leave like that, I knew you wouldn't just disappear and leave her behind so instead of looking for you I found her, and she lead me straight to you." He tilted his head a bit. "At first she was acting like she didn't know but the old cunt gave in as soon as I told her that I had her beloved son and wouldn't let him go unless she told me everything. I believe you understand that she preferred her actual son over you." He raised his eyebrows, mocking her.

"Stop…" It wasn't even a whisper… it was below that. Her tears continued to flow through her closed eyelids.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to her or her son… I only wanted you." He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. Jo clenched her teeth. "After she told me your new name everything was easy." A kiss. "I found out where you worked," another kiss, this time on her neck. "where you lived" he playfully nibbled her ear, "and even that you've been cheating on me with some damn doctor. Tell me, did you screwed him to get your job?" He squeezed the brunette's wrists even more as he kissed both of her cheeks. "Know this, no matter what your name is, _Josephine_ or Monica or Rachel or whatever the fuck you can think of, _you are mine!_ " He hissed. The blonde let go of one of her wrists and lifted his fist, ready to punch her in the face, when they heard a loud knock to the door.

And then she woke up.

She sat up panting in her bed, her face soaked in tears, sweat coming down her neck and into her cleavage. Her heart was racing under the gray t-shirt she still had, with no pants and not even covered by her bed sheets. Jo's breathing was hectic.

"It was just a dream…" She whispered to herself as her breathing eased. "A _nightmare…_ " She pulled her naked legs up to her chest and hid her face in her knees, trying to calm down but then she heard another knock.

She was startled by the noise. It was just like the nightmare she just had so it was understandable. She looked at the time on her watch – the one Mrs. Schmidt got for her – and saw that it was 12:25 a.m. She had just slept for half hour or so before her mind played that sick trick on her.

Jo was unsure whether she should open the door or not. She was still scared but she knew her nightmares were not real. She'd had them since she'd escaped him and they'd come back from time to time – lately, more often – but none like the one she'd just had. Although she was aware it was _**not**_ real, what were the chances that someone knocked on her door so late at night after _this_ dream? Another knock, louder this time, was heard again.

Fearful, she stood up, put on her jeans, kneeled down and reached under her bed. _'Damn it!'_ Jo punched the floor as she remembered she didn't have her gun anymore. The brunette wished she hadn't got rid of it. She got up as the person behind the door kept on knocking, without stopping now.

"Who is it!?" She yelled.

"It's me, Alex."

Jo felt like a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She hurried up and slid the door open to find Alex standing there, just a second before he stepped closer, grabbed her from the waist and kissed her. She, as always, put her hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head.

She missed being in his strong arms, his warmth, his smell. The kiss felt so natural, as if they hadn't been apart for all those months. At first, it was rushed… like they were trying to make up for all the kisses they didn't share during their break up, but after a few minutes it became slow, sweet and gentle. After what it felt like forever, they broke the kiss. Their breathings were fast but as they locked eyes they started to soothe.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked as her hands began to go down his neck and finally rested in his chest.

"I might not be able to do this after tomorrow so…" He stopped in his tracks when he saw her face. "Were-were you crying?" Alex asked, concerned. Jo let go of him and turned around, trying to wipe her tears from her face.

"It's nothing." She said but Alex gently grabbed her from her left arm and turned her around.

"Don't keep thing from me, please. What happened?" Alex asked again, grabbing her from her shoulders and caressing them. Jo was looking at her – socks covered – feet and had her arms crossed over her middle in a protecting manner. After a few seconds of silence, Alex lifted her chin with the tip of his index finger and said again. "Please."

Jo couldn't say _no_ to those eyes. Not again.

"I had a nightmare." Her eyes watered again.

"Was it about…?" Alex's jaw tensed. He didn't like to say the word _husband_ referred to Jo because it wasn't him.

She just nodded as a tear escaped her eye.

Alex didn't know the whole story. Hell! The only thing he knew was that that bastard almost _killed_ her. Just remembering it made him angry. Maybe Jo was right in not saying anything before because he _might_ just had kill the fucker. The only thing he could do in that moment was holding her in his arms… and so he did. Jo hugged him back, her arms around his back and her head buried on his chest. She was sobbing but he didn't care if her tears dampened his shirt. Alex bent down a little and slipped his arm under her legs, the other one on her back – carrying her like a princess, _his princess_ – and took her to their bed.

Alex laid her down and then removed his jacket, his shoes and his pants so he could get into bed besides her. Jo rested her head in his chest, on his left side, hearing his steady hear bit and the rise and fall of his breathing. It was only a few minutes before she fell asleep. Alex looked at her, stroked her arms and her hair before leaning over and kiss her in the forehead.

"I love you…" he bit his lips. "You'll always be Jo to me."

"I love you too…" a very sleepy Jo answered back.

* * *

 **Hey! Thanks a lot for reading this! In case you're wondering I imagined David Anders Holt like Jo's husband because he's a bitch everywhere I see him xD Sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first languaje but I try to do my best. Love ya!**


End file.
